


The Right Gift

by blossomdreams



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: AU where Franklin is their adopted son, Fluffy, M/M, Michael messing with T, T has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor spending a good Christmas for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad that my other fic probably won't be finished until January so I wrote this little thing right quick. It's an AU where Franklin is their little son and they try to take care of him. Enjoy!

Trevor could have spent his money on many things during the holiday season. Booze, drugs, some cheap lay around the corner, but no he spent most of his cash buying a small shitty little Christmas tree for their apartment. There was still some money left over from their last heist, but he used it to buy a gift for Michael his boyfriend and partner in crime. Of course, Trevor could have used the last bit on booze at least, but he spent it on a teddy bear for Franklin. The adorable black boy they saved out of an abandoned house they hid in one day.

Trevor wanted to complain about the shitty way they were spending Christmas in a shithole part of the city they were in, but those complaints disappeared when saw the way Franklin hugged his teddy bear. To see the kid love something _he_ bought him made his lips twitch in a smile.

“I thought you said he wouldn’t like it.” Michael said as they watched Franklin play with the bear on his blanket in the living room.

“Shut up.” Trevor grumbled.

He knew Michael wouldn’t let him live it down, but he had a way to wipe that smug grin off his face. In the meantime, he could watch Franklin play with his bear.

Maybe Christmas wasn’t too shitty.

 


End file.
